Of Babysitters and Baby Sisters
by Monroe-Militia
Summary: When Octavia's older brother becomes too cool to hang out with her, a babysitter is hired to help look after her. But Bellamy soon finds himself making excuses to hang around while the babysitter is there… Not that he would ever admit to it…
1. Chapter 1

Octavia Blake was getting real sick of her big brother's too good to be seen with his younger sister attitude. He refused to even hang around her so much that their parents had hired a babysitter to look after her since Bellamy was always going out. Octavia had pleaded with him to take her with him, or at least stay home and save her the pain of being babysat, but she'd had no luck. If anything, her brother seemed amused by her suffering.

"Come on, please Bell?" Octavia tried one last time. "She's going to show up any minute and you just know that Mom picked out a goody-goody."

"Don't be so dramatic. I'm sure she won't be _that_ bad," Bellamy told his sister as he pulled his leather jacket on.

"Thanks," Octavia responded sarcastically. "Why do I even need a babysitter?"

"Because you're fourteen," her brother pointed out.

"And way too over-protected," Octavia added in an annoyed tone.

"That too," Bellamy responded with a tilted grin.

It was times like this when Octavia wondered if she was imagining the change in her brother. That only lasted for a second though before there was a knock at the door and Bell got up to go get it.

"Have fun with your babysitter, kid," he told her in a teasing tone as he headed to the door.

"Screw you, Bellamy," Octavia responded just before her brother opened the door and froze on the spot.

"Hi, I'm Clarke," the blonde at the door said with a slight nervous wave. "Am I at the right place?"

Bellamy's lip curled up into a smile, but he didn't say a word. He just continued to stand in the doorway, blocking her way inside.

Clarke was about to turn around and go back to her car, when a head popped up behind his shoulder.

"If you're here to babysit, then you sure are," the girl told her. "I was just going to go out, but you take good care of my brother."

With that, Octavia pushed past her brother and began to head out the door.

"Octavia!" Her brother called after her. "Get back here."

"Why?" Octavia questioned as she turned back around. "So that I can sit at home bored with the babysitter that I'm way too old to have while you go out?"

"Yes, that is exactly what you're going to do," Bellamy told her in an annoyed tone.

"Fine, I'll just sit trapped at home for the rest of my life!" Octavia exclaimed before pushing past him into the house and storming up the stairs and all the way to her room.

Clarke was still standing silently in the doorway, unsure of how exactly to react.

"You know, she's right," she finally told him.

"About what?" Bellamy asked, narrowing his eyebrows in confusion.

"Being too old to need a babysitter," Clarke responded.

"Maybe, but I'd actually prefer if she was stuck with a babysitter until she turns thirty," he informed her. "Besides, if Octavia wasn't overprotected, then you'd be out a job."

"I guess," she told him.

"Well, I'm already late," Bellamy told her. "So I'll see you later, Princess."

"Princess?" Clarke challenged.

"Yeah. You're getting paid to watch my sister and yet you're still acting like you're superior for thinking that she doesn't need you," Bellamy responded. "Which I bet is because you've never done a bad thing in your life, so you don't understand why Octavia would ever get in trouble either… So yeah, I called you Princess."

Before she even had the chance to react, he'd shot her one last smile before getting into his car.

Clarke watched him drive away and then went inside the house.

"Octavia?" She called out as she walked further into the house.

"What?" Octavia questioned as she stopped at the top of the stairs.

"You know, your brother may be a bit on the overprotective side, but at least that means that he cares about you," Clarke told the younger girl.

"Do you have any siblings?" Octavia asked, ignoring her babysitter's comment.

"No, I'm an only child," Clarke told her.

"No wonder you don't understand," Octavia commented as she began to slowly descend the staircase. "You don't know what it's like to perpetually be stuck as just some little kid in your brother's mind. Bell's too cool to be seen with me or even be nice to me anymore and yet he still acts like he's trying so hard to look out for me even though I don't want his protection. So if you're planning on just being another overprotective person in my life, then don't even bother."

"Actually, I don't think that you really need a babysitter," Clarke told her. "But clearly your parents and brother disagree. So here's the deal. If you actually stay at home, then we can just hang out. But if you start running off, then you're just going to have to risk getting a new babysitter that's a lot stricter than I am."

Octavia seemed to consider for a moment before she cracked a slight smile. "I like you, Clarke."

"Good," Clarke told her, returning the smile.

* * *

It was already after midnight when Bellamy came home from his night out to find his sister and her babysitter sitting on the couch watching a movie.

"What are you still doing up, Tav?" He questioned as he walked into the room. "Isn't it a little late for kids to be up?"

"Shut up, Bellamy," Octavia responded, throwing popcorn at her brother as he sat down in an empty chair beside the couch. "What, suddenly you're not too good for my company?"

"I've always been too good for your company," Bellamy joked. "But I just occasionally take pity on you, since we're family."

"Ha. Ha." Octavia responded sarcastically. "Very funny, Bell."

"Well, Princess thinks I'm funny," Bellamy argued before turning his attention over to Clarke. "Don't you?"

"Not particularly, actually," Clarke told him, causing both of the Blakes to smirk.

"See, I told you she wouldn't be that bad," Bellamy told his sister as he leaned back in his chair. "I think you might even like her."

"More than I like you," Octavia retorted.

"Wow and I was just trying to be nice and have a conversation with my sister," Bellamy commented. "But that moment's over now, so time for bed, Tav."

"You're not in charge of me, Bell. Believe it or not, you're not my mother," Octavia argued.

"Oh, come on. I'm a little bit your mother," Bellamy assured her. "I mean, that's why you're so mad. Because I raised you more than mom and dad did and now I'm pushing you out of the nest."

"Gross, Bell. Shut up!" Octavia argued, causing a wide smirk to form on her brother's lips.

"Go to bed and maybe I will," Bellamy responded. "_Or_ I could just tell Clarke here some of your most embarrassing stories."

"You're so annoying," Octavia complained as she got up from the couch and stormed away without so much as a look back at her brother. She didn't need to look back to know that he was grinning because she could hear his laughter following her to the stairs.

"Well, I guess I should go then," Clarke said as she stood up from the couch and began to pick up the mess that she and Octavia had made while watching movies.

"Here, I can take that," Bellamy said, reaching and grabbing a large bowl of popcorn out of her hands. "After all, this is my house."

"Right," Clarke agreed. "Somehow you didn't strike me as the help clean up kind of guy though."

"Maybe I'm not," Bellamy agreed with a tilted grin before taking two empty glasses out of her hands. "Maybe I'm just trying to make sure that you don't mess up my kitchen."

Clarke let out a laugh before she told him, "Fair enough. Well I can take a hint, so I'm going to head out."

"See you around, Princess," Bellamy told her with one last smile before he turned into the kitchen, leaving her to let herself out.

As soon as Clarke was out the door Octavia, who had been hiding at the top of the stairs listening in, came skipping back down the stairs seeking revenge against her brother.

"Wow, Bell. Since when do you clean up?" She questioned with a sly grin.

"Go to bed, Octavia."

* * *

**A/N: Please read and review! I know that my stuff is usually all Revolution, but I figured that I'd post this fic on this account. I hope that you liked it so far. :)  
**


	2. Chapter 2

Bellamy had only been gone for a little over fifteen minutes when he walked back through the front door.

"Forgot my phone upstairs," he explained as he walked into the living room.

"No one asked," Octavia pointed out in what she thought of as a helpful tone.

She was sure that the phone thing was just an excuse. Maybe Bellamy really had left his phone at home, but she was sure that it had been intentional or at the very least that he had come back to get it for a very specific purpose.

Ever since Clarke had started working as Octavia's babysitter, Bellamy had started coming home earlier than usual. He used to stay out all night or typically until at least two in the morning most nights. Now he usually was home by midnight or a little afterwards at the latest.

Octavia was sure that she knew the reason why and she planned on thoroughly torturing her brother over it... Just not too much that he would start staying out all night again...

"We were just about to eat," Clarke told him. "If you want to grab something on your way out."

Octavia remained silent, bringing a hand to her face to try and cover her smirk.

"Oh, Princess makes food," Bellamy commented in a tone of surprise. "I thought that was peasant work."

"Actually we ordered take-out," Octavia responded for her babysitter. "It's your favourite."

"Well if it's my favourite," Bellamy said as if that made his decision for him before removing his jacket and throwing it onto the back of the couch.

Octavia resisted the urge to roll her eyes at him. Yeah, sure... That's what made his decision... The food.

Neither of them were looking at her, so Octavia quickly slid her phone out of her pocket and went to the ringtone selection menu and hit her current ringtone to make it sound.

When Bellamy turned at the sound Octavia announced, "Lincoln's calling. I'll be back."

She was already up the stairs before Bellamy even managed to get out the question, "Who's Lincoln?"

Maybe he hadn't talked to his sister much lately, but it still seemed weird to him that he had no idea who this Lincoln guy was. All he knew was that he didn't like him, whoever he was.

"He's in her grade. Moved here a couple of weeks ago," Clarke responded.

Bellamy was a little annoyed that Clarke knew about Lincoln when he didn't. Octavia had used to go to Bellamy to talk about those kind of things.

* * *

Octavia had decided that she would give her brother a little time to cozy up to Clarke as she did some detective work.

Instead of turning into her own room, she pocketed her cell phone and turned into Bellamy's.

She knew that under normal circumstances that he would be pissed at her for snooping through his stuff and that this would be even worse, but she thought that it would be worth it if her suspicions were right. Besides, how angry could he get if Clarke was there?

She searched all throughout his room thoroughly and then smiled to herself in victory. She gave her brother a few more minutes of alone time with Clarke as if to make up for what she was about to do before she walked back down the stairs with an undisguisable smirk.

"Hey, Bell. I checked in your room. Your phone isn't up there," she told him in her sweetest voice.

She could see her brother having to make a conscious effort to stay calm as he tried to subtly glare over at her.

Although his eyes were seething at her, his tone came out light as he told her, "Maybe I just left it somewhere in the car then."

"I don't know," his sister responded, still grinning from ear to ear. "I'd better call it in case. You wouldn't want to assume that it's in the car and drive off without it again, would you?"

His eyes were shooting daggers at her now, but she ignored his silent threats in order to suit her own agenda. She pulled her phone out and dialed her brother's phone number slowly, all the while daring him to try and stop her with her smug smile.

"You're right," he responded, figuring it was the only chance at even slightly covering himself. "You should. Thanks, Tav."

"No problem," she responded with a gloating grin that was only recognizable to her brother as the cruel sneer that it was.

She hit the last button on her phone and a few tense seconds passed before Bellamy's phone began to ring loudly from over by the couch.

Octavia quickly rushed in front of him to get to his jacket pocket before he could.

"Found it, Bell," she said, still using as sweet of a tone as she could muster. "It was in your pocket the whole time."

"Thanks," he said, barely managing to keep his hostility out of his tone as he grabbed his phone back from his little sister. "I thought I checked that pocket, but I must not have."

"Maybe you're going crazy, Bell," Octavia suggested helpfully. "Losing your mind instead of your phone."

"Could be," he responded, kicking his sister in the leg since the couch was obscuring Clarke's view of them.

Octavia kicked him back, just as hard, all the while continuing her little angel act.

"Either way, you found it now," Clarke commented, actually helpfully... Unlike some people. "So there's no point worrying about it while we let the food get cold."

As they walked into the kitchen, Octavia stopped to stick her tongue out at her brother over her shoulder. Bellamy responded by walking straight into her, effectively pushing her through the doorway as Clarke remained perfectly oblivious to what was going on behind her.

* * *

**A/N: Please read and review! The next chapter should be up a lot quicker... And a huge thanks goes out to Dark-Supernatural-Angel, Maisy C, Aaya123Woods, themarksweleave, Absolutelypositivelyunsure, mhernandez5, samanthalininger, bffs are always forever, and the the two anonymous guests for reviewing the first chapter :)**


	3. Chapter 3

When Octavia let herself into her brother's bedroom and jumped onto his bed, Bellamy groaned loudly and pulled the covers up over his head.

"Get out of my room, Tav," he complained. "Shouldn't you be getting ready for school or something?"

"I already went to school, Bell," Octavia pointed out. "It's four p.m. Get out of bed. Just because Mom works the nights shift and has become nocturnal doesn't mean that you should sleep all day too."

"You're just mad because you had to get up for school and I didn't," Bellamy muttered as he rolled to face away from her. "Now leave me alone."

"You're right," Octavia agreed sarcastically. "I'd much rather be twenty and doing absolutely nothing with my life like you."

"What are you even doing in my room?" Bellamy complained. "Don't think I'm not still going kill you for the stunt you pulled last night where you, oh so helpfully, decided to rummage through my room because you were pretending to look for my phone."

"By the way, that was the lamest excuse ever to get to see Clarke," Octavia informed her brother. "Could you be any more obvious that you like her?"

"Shut up," he told her in an annoyed tone. "I don't like Clarke."

"Oh, really?" Octavia asked. "My bad…. You're right. I don't know what I was thinking."

She got up from her brother's bed and turned to head for the door.

"Tav, where are you going?" He questioned. "Tav, wait. Why are you smirking like that?"

"I thought that you wanted me to leave you alone," she responded as she hesitated in his doorway. "And I mean, since you aren't interested in Clarke, you wouldn't care about any of the information that I have on her... Like whether she's available or not."

With that, Octavia quickly turned out of her brother's room and headed halfway down the hallway as quickly as she could before she stopped against the wall to wait for her brother.

Moments later, Bellamy came barrelling into the hall, half-dressed, to find her waiting with a big grin on her lips.

"What kind of information do you have?" He questioned.

"She's a year younger than you. And she's lucky enough to not be stuck with any annoying siblings-"

"Wow, that would be nice," Bellamy agreed with a smirk, causing his sister to roll her eyes. "What else?"

"Her last name's Griffin. And she agrees that you baby me," Octavia responded. "And that's about it for what I've gotten out of her so far..."

"What about the other thing?"

"What other thing?" Octavia asked innocently, enjoying every second of her brother's torture.

"The part about whether she has a boyfriend or not," Bellamy said, looking like he was in some kind of pain from having to put up with his sister.

"Oh, that," Octavia said as if she had completely forgotten. "She's totally single... For now at least."

* * *

That evening, Bellamy had just gotten out of the shower when he walked into his room to find every single shirt of his missing.

"Seriously, Octavia?" He called out angrily as he pulled on a pair of jeans. "What the hell could you possibly want with _all_ of my shirts?"

As he stormed out of his room he screamed out, "If you think that this is cute, then you're delusional!"

He checked his sister's room to find it empty before he turned and headed towards the stairs.

"If this is some pathetic attempt to try and make me stay home, then you should have at least taken my pants or something," he continued angrily as he charged down the stairs. "Because I will leave here shirtless if I have to."

As soon as he reached the bottom of the staircase, he spotted his sister laughing in the living room and stormed towards her.

"What did you with them?" He demanded.

"Whoa, Bell," she said, completely ignoring his question. "You should really put some more clothes on."

"Alright, that's it," he said as he lifted her off of the couch and held her flailing in the air.

She shrieked through her laughter as he told her, "There is something seriously wrong with you, you know that?"

Octavia just began to laugh louder before she called out, "Clarke, help!"

"What? You little-" Bellamy quickly cut himself off mid-sentence when Clarke turned into the room.

"Oh, did I forget to mention that Clarke was here already?" Octavia questioned innocently as she took advantage of her brother's surprise and tore herself free from his grasp.

"I'm going to kill you Octavia," Bellamy threatened.

"You're just mad because Clarke saw you being a dick," Octavia insisted. "But at least you know now that she thinks you're hot."

"What?" Clarke questioned as she tore her eyes away from Bellamy's chest to glare over at the fourteen year-old.

"That's nice and subtle, Tav," Bellamy said angrily. "Thanks for that. Now what the hell did you do with my shirts?"

"Pfft, like you were any subtler," his sister said with a roll of her eyes. "I hid them under your bed."

"Of course you did… Because why wouldn't they be hidden under my bed?" Bellamy questioned in an exasperated tone as he headed for the stairs to finish getting dressed. "I hate you, Tav."

* * *

"No, you don't," Octavia called after him with a grin.

As soon as Bellamy was out of ear-shot, Clarke pointed out, "Neither of you were very subtle with the phone thing yesterday... You know, you didn't have to torture him over that."

"Sure I did," Octavia responded. "I'm his sister. It's my job. Besides, I've never seen Bell get flustered around a girl before. It's hilarious."

"Well I think it's cute," Clarke told her.

Octavia grinned at that as she accused, "You like him, don't you?"

"What? No," Clarke defended with a frown. "Look, I'm not going to date your brother, Octavia. That would be weird."

"If you say so," Octavia said as she silently made it her own personal mission to get her brother and her babysitter together.

* * *

**A/N: Please read and review! A huge thanks goes out to mhernandez5, Dark-Supernatural-Angel, Daedalos, Whizzkidkis, GermanDelena, XxBrokenlySweet, BellamyBlake-ClarkeGriffin, Absolutelypositivelyunsure, Iansarmy, Lucy, solenn, SpringofMay, and the two anonymous guests for being awesome and reviewing the second chapter :)  
**


	4. Chapter 4

Octavia had just started watching a movie with Clarke when her brother came into the room and started to loudly talk over it.

Normally Octavia would have thrown something at him, or at the very least yelled at him for it or shot him an icy glare. This time though, she simply kept her mouth shut and paused the movie because of what he was saying.

"It looks like you finally got your wish, Tav," he commented. "I'm staying home tonight. My plans got cancelled."

He was surprised when instead of automatically claiming that it was because of Clarke, his sister just gave him an indifferent shrug.

"What? You're not going to accuse me of making that up?" He questioned. "Not going to claim that I'm just saying that because Clarke's here? …We both know you're thinking it, so here."

He tossed his phone over at her and she looked down at it to see the text from Jasper that said that the party was off before handing her brother his phone back.

"Isn't it cute how defensive he is?" Octavia asked as she turned to look over at Clarke.

She actually hadn't been planning on torturing her brother this time, whether his plans had really been cancelled or not. After all, he was staying home for the first time in a long time and making him less likely to stay home in the future would only make it more difficult to try and get him and Clarke together.

"And it's just adorable how you're trying to live vicariously through me because I can actually leave the house," Bellamy retorted as he sat down in the chair beside the couch.

Octavia rolled her eyes at her brother before unpausing the movie.

* * *

They managed to get part way through the movie before Octavia left the room to go make popcorn… Or at least that was the excuse that she gave for leaving the other two alone.

Bellamy watched her go, then waited a few seconds before rising to his feet and walking over so that he could lean his elbows on the back of the couch as he quietly commented, "I doubt she's coming back any time in the next ten minutes. Five bucks says she's just sitting around the corner trying to listen in on us."

Clarke figured that Bellamy deserved a little payback at his sister after how completely unsubtle she had been around them.

The smallest of smirks formed on her lips as she turned to look at him over her shoulder and quietly asked, "Want to mess with her?"

* * *

Octavia threw a bag of popcorn into the microwave for plausible deniability purposes before sneaking over to the door to the living room to listen in as she hid behind the wall. She grinned a little to herself as she heard Clarke giggling.

"Octavia was right about one thing, you're definitely hot."

"She's also always in the way and then wonders why nothing's happened between us yet."

"Well, she isn't in the way now."

"She could be back any second though."

"Come on, we've got plenty of time. She's not coming back anytime soon, she wants us to get together."

"I guess I can't argue with that."

They stopped talking then and Octavia's curiousity was through the roof. She managed to hold off for half a minute longer before she couldn't stand it anymore, she needed to know if they were making out or not.

Octavia carefully peeked her head around the corner, only to find Bellamy and Clarke both staring right at her.

"Oh, did you hear all that?" Bellamy, who was leaning his weight against the back of the couch, asked in a tone of mock surprise as he grinned over at her.

Octavia rolled her eyes in response before turning back into the kitchen to go get the popcorn that she didn't particularly want.

* * *

When she re-entered the room, Octavia found Bellamy sitting in her spot on the couch and smirked a little to herself as she walked over to the chair he'd been in.

Maybe Bellamy and Clarke had just been messing with her and she hadn't found them kissing the way that she had hoped she would, but Octavia still felt like she'd had a little success. After all, they had decided to team up against her to try and trick her. That had to count for something. Plus, they were now sitting together on the couch instead of Bellamy sitting in the chair away from her. That was at least a slight improvement.

It may not have been a lot of progress or the progress that she had been hoping for, but it was still progress nonetheless.

* * *

By the time that the credits of the movie came on, Octavia had fallen asleep curled up in her chair.

Bellamy would have suspected her of pretending to be asleep in order to try and eavesdrop if her head weren't at an angle that made her neck look almost broken.

As Clarke gathered her stuff up, Bellamy stood up and walked over to his sister as he muttered, "She is getting way too old for this."

Clarke turned curiously just in time to watch Bellamy carefully lift his sleeping sister out of the chair.

"Goodnight, Princess," Bellamy told Clarke with a grin before turning to carry his sister up to bed, leaving the babysitter to let herself out.

* * *

**A/N: Please read and review! I hope I edited this chapter alright (It's pretty late here, so I'm just hoping that I didn't make any mistakes or miss anything). Also a huge thanks goes out to Absolutelypositivelyunsure, PrincessDoll, Dark-Supernatural-Angel, obsessionsblog, Bekkah1221, mhernandez5, BrookyV, Iansarmy, lino15, KatDragneel1916, XxBrokenlySweet, InspiredYetIntrigued, Justagirl01, Elle Ebullience, and the two anonymous guests for being awesome and reviewing last chapter! :)**


End file.
